A Visit from Santa and the Aftermath
by hopelesslyhalfhearted
Summary: Set with the characters created in 'Grow Old with You' But is basically just a stand alone one shot. Merry Christmas everyone.


**This was floating around my head. I just couldn't resist, I had the idea and the characters seemed to fit perfectly.**

** You don't need to have read any of 'Grow Old with You' to understand this, although you know, if you want to go and read it and review...hinthint. Also, this didn't really fit in with the next lyric. 'Even let you hold the remote control,' and the only lyric I could really fit it into is the last one, seeing as it shows the age transition. But I really wanted to have this up for Christmas. So here it is, on it's own. Lyricless. **

24th December 2020

**10am- **Be brave Harry. Be brave.

**10:03am- **"I have to work tomorrow,"

**10:45am- **Kids have finally stopped screaming. Look at Nikki for help.

"He'll be back for lunch," Feel very bad, Jack and Ellie crying, Tom looks very worried.

"Grandma's coming over,"

"But he'll miss the present opening!" Ellie wailed. Really hate it when they wail.

"We'll manage without him, he's not _that _important," Nikki joked.

"HE IS IMPORTANT!" Oh god.

**9pm- **"What's wrong?" Have had to stop reading of Harry Potter. Has not smiled once all day.

"You're not going to be here."

"Tom..." Decide want to back out of plan, but realise too late. "It's only for a few hours."

"But what if the tree falls over again?"

25th December 2020

**5am- **Santa costumes are least comfy things ever made. Very itchy. Also, stupid time to wake up, but better safe than sorry. The mince pies are pretty good, though not sure what am meant to do with carrots.

**6am- **Hear movement upstairs.

**6:03am- **"Hurry up!"

"JACK TOOK MY SLIPPERS!"

"I DIDN'T, THEY'RE MINE!"

"YOURS ARE THE BLUE ONES!" I've never known why, but Jack prefers wearing shoes that are a few sizes too big.

"NO, THEY'RE YOURS!"

"NO THEY'RE NOT, THEY'RE TOO SMALL FOR ME!"

"BOYS! SHUT UP!" Can't wait to see Nikki's stressed out morning face.

**6:05am- **Tom was first in room. Looked at me very suspiciously. Think is at age where beginning to doubt existence of bearded fat man. Ellie ran up to me and hugged me.

"Do you like mince pies?"

"Yes, very much. I think these are the best I've tasted this year." Have been practicing Father Christmas like voice for past 2 months.

"Me and Mummy made them!" Ellie ran back out of room. "MUMMY! Santa's here!" Nikki had been trying to get Jack to wear his own slippers. Mum is still in kitchen, said she wouldn't be able to see me in Santa costume without laughing, and didn't want to ruin it for kids.

"Really?" Jack ran in, also gave me big hug. "Why aren't you fat?"

"Well, Mrs Claus was getting a bit fed up, so I went on a diet,"

"Daddy goes on a diet after Christmas, because Mummy calls him squidgy,"

"My wife calls me squidgy too!" Try to fit in sneaky wink at Nikki.

"Why are you here so late?" Tom still seems to look a little sceptical.

"I always save the best till last!" Pull out 3 little sacks from my big sack. "Now, the blue one's for Tom. Which one of you is Tom?" Tom reached out his hand and took the bag. "That means you must be Jack," Hand him red bag. "And Ellie," Pink. "I have to go now, I hope you all have fun with your toys. Ho, ho, ho, Merry Christmas,"

"Bye,"

"Bye,"

"Bye,"

**6:10am- **Had got out of door when Tom grabbed my arm.

"You forgot the carrots," Look down at plate.

"Thank you," Put carrots in pockets.

"Did you bring a PS6?"

"You'll have to open your presents and see."

"Bye Santa!"

"Bye, Tom!"

**10am- **Have spent morning sat alone with nothing to do at Mum's.

**10:04am- **"Daddy!"

"You're early!"

"We saw Santa!"

"He brought me a play station!"

24th December 2041

**10am- **Regret not setting off few days earlier. Not going to enjoy driving in snow and ice.

**5pm- **Nikki's toilet stops added hour onto journey. Finally there.

**5:03pm- **"We were worried you wouldn't make it,"

"I'd never miss a family Christmas," First Grandchild's first Christmas and everyone is here. Actually quite excited.

"You missed that one when we were little," Jack pointed out.

"Yeah, you had to work on Christmas day once,"

"Ellie, do you really think he was working?" Tom asked on way into living room.

"What else would he have been doing?" Jack asked. Tom and Nikki both in hysterics.

"I suppose you both think Santa really visited too,"

"I'm not stupid! That was Leo..." Think it dawned on Ellie at this point. "Wasn't it?"

"No, it was the real Santa Claus," Recreate voice had used. Everyone now laughing.


End file.
